Sacrifices
by YoungFate15
Summary: It's hard when someone dies so that another person can live but you can't be sad forever so join Genesis on this journey called life after a horrible incident goes down and meeting the shake it up gang and a famous new pop sensation.


~Chapter 1~

New story for shake it up couples are Rogan, tynka, Duecina, gece OC-OC. Sorry I'm still deciding these may or may not be the couples.

~Genesis's POV~

"Dammit!" My mother yelled looking at the bills for this month. She threw them down on the dining room table and then walked into the kitchen to start dinner.

"Mom what's wrong?" I asked walking in behind her. She been looking terrible lately.

"I'm so sorry baby but I can't afford to send you to a preforming arts school. We need the money to pay the bills." She said. I shrugged it off.

"It's cool mom maybe I was never meant to be famous." I said jokingly. She looked at me with sad eyes. Tears begin to form.

"NO it's not cool I know you wanted to be famous." She started but didn't finish because she was sobbing now. I pulled her into a hug until she calmed down and was able to finished cooking.

"Mom I got homework so imma go to my room." I said. She nodded as I left the kitchen and headed upstairs to my little sisters Alexia's room. She was sleeping peacefully I closed her door and went to my room. My family is poor but I don't like to think about the negatives I glad I still got my dad walked out on us when I 11 years old. My mom was pregnant with my little sister then. Now it's been five years later and he wants to back in our lives. And to make it up he brought me an iPhone 4s for my 16 birthday. But I still wasn't happy with him bailing on us and he wants me to stay in touch but never answers his phone. He told me he lives somewhere in chicago with his wife Sophia. He's a famous producer or something and is the CEO for some famous teen dance show but doesn't want to give his daughter her big break simply because he doesn't want anything to do with me or my little sister. But he loves his new son like he was his only child. His wife Sophia is a real bitch. I met her once and I did not like her I would have hit her if it wasn't for my dad sitting there. She was annoying and only like him for his money. Their son Anthony Jr. was ok I would actually call him my little brother. He was only 8 years old and was so cute. I stop thinking about them and started my homework when I got a text for my bestie Makari. She was also my girlfriend but for mom sake she was my best friend. Mom would have a heart attack if she knew I was bisexual. She told me to come let her in. I texted back ok and headed down stairs. She was standing in the front doorway. I grabbed her in a hug but she hesitated.

"We have to talk." She said. I knew where this was going with those words. It's over for us. She was cool and everything. But she's right we do have to talk. I fixed my snapback on my head so she could see my eyes.

"Look if you want us to be friends I'm down with that." I said she looked at me with sad eyes reminding me of my mother. She nodded as we hugged one last time and she left. I went into the house were the kitchen was smoky. I ran into the kitchen to see my mother unconscious on the floor and the stove on fire. She most of pasted out. I called 911 and tried to put the fire out. When it got worst I ran upstairs and woke my little sister up I grabbed her some shoes handed her my phone and told her to go outside and wait for me I went to my room and grabbed my phone charger yeah I know stupid thing to do when your house is on fire. I ran back down stairs and into the kitchen where the smoke was turning black. I grabbed my mother arms and tried dragging her out the house. I could hear the fire trucks in the background. The front door was wide open and I could see my little sister with our next door neighbor. I was almost there when the living room begin to burn. The door frame shattered leaving me know way of escape. I laid my mother's body down as I crawled back into the kitchen to run water I soaked myself then grabbed a pot and filled it with water. I crawled back into the living room which was about ready to collapse I got to my mother just in time with the water and poured it over her as the roof came falling down. I quickly moved the sturdy coffee table over us as the rabble feel down. I held my mother's limp body in my arms.

"We're gonna be ok." I said to her. Minutes later I could here screaming and feet moving toward us.

"Genesis are you here. We're the firefighters and we need to know if you are ok." They yelled. They were close.

"Under the coffee table over here in the middle of all this rabble." I screamed. Their feet came closer.

"Is there anyone else with you?" They asked. I looked down at my mother.

"Yes my mom and she's unconscious please help us." I said. I could see the rabble being lifted off from around us. The firefighters lifted the table up and we were free. They helped me up and they got two ambulances for my mother and I. I insisted that I was fine until I felt a sharp pain in my arm. One of the paramedics said my arm might have been broke but I don't remember rabble falling on me maybe because I was trying to save my mother. They wrapped my arm up and let me go. I went to find my little sister who was crying her eyes out.

"Hey Lexi its ok we will be ok. Let's find mommy ok." I said picking her up. I walked to the other ambulance car that was there. My mother looked so weak.

"Hey is she gonna be ok mister?" I asked one of the paramedics that was in front of my stretcher. He shook his head.

"She's is a critical state and we are gonna take her to the hospital now do you wanna come." He asked I nodded. People started surrounding our house and new reports were trying to get answers on how I saved my mother from burning but I didn't answer. I put my little sister on my back as we climbed into the ambulance and sped off to the hospital. When we got there my sister and I had to stay in the waiting room as my mother was being treated. I hope for Alexia's sake that my mother is ok. Don't get me wrong I want my mother to be ok but lil Lex will be scared to think about our mom not being ok. And I can't have her sad because then I'll get sad and that's the last thing our mother would have wanted for us. I turned to the sound of the TV with the news on it talking about tonight's events and how I was a hero and saved my other but if she not ok then I don't feel like a hero I would feel worthless. I got up and asked the front desk lady if she could change the channel. She nodded and change to something about today's newest stars like Phoenix. She's the new and her music is surprisingly good I can actually dance to her music. I's like a mix of hip-hop and pop. And she drop dead gorgeous and I would date her if she asked me but let me stop dreaming. But enough about her she's not really important right now my lil sis is. I walked back to where we sat and picked her up. She was half asleep so I let her rest her head in my lap. She was out in like two seconds. That's when the doctor decided to come and update me.

"Ms. Jacobs?" He asked. I nodded as I picked my sister and let her rest on my shoulder.

"Your mother is in a critical state and I don't know if she will live. You can see her if you want." He said. As tears started forming I nodded as he led me to her room. My heart broke when I walked in and she was on the heart machine that was barely beeping the tears continued to flow and thank god my lil sister was sleep because I couldn't handle both of us crying. I laid Lexi in the other bed in the room and put the cover over her as I went to my mother bedside. Grabbing her hand fresh tears began to fall. I squeezing her hand I began to speak.

"Mom can't leave us who will take care of Lexi while you're gone? Where are we gonna stay mom? You have to wake up not for me but for your youngest one mom she will miss you too much to go and who will help me help her when she is crying because her mother is not in her life. Mom please wake up. Please!" I said through tears and for that second I felt so vulnerable and weak like I couldn't live without my mother because in reality I can't she's everything to me and my sister. She was there when our father wasn't and is she leaves then who will take us in because I highly doubt that my father would want us and his bitchy wife would find a way to ruin my life but she damn sure wont fuck with my lil sister's. I looked at my mom's limp lifeless body as I was about to go to the other side she squeezed my hand back a smile spread across my face. She coughed as her voice was hoarse and she looked at me with small eyes.

"Baby Imma need you to be strong for you and your sister. You the lord wants me to return home and I asked if I could talk to you one last time before I leave this world. I want you to take care of her for me and make sure she's safe and nothing can happen to her. Teach her to be a young lady like you and never forget I'm watching you ok." She said. Tears started to escape my eyes but she wiped them away.

"But you said you would never leave us mom you can't go please don't leave us mom please don't go." I pleaded but she told to stop worrying because she was gods now.

"Baby look don't worry about me ok be here for your sister live your life with no regrets please do it for me." She asked. I nodded then I leaned down so she could kiss me one last time. Then I got Lexi so she could kiss her one last time then I put her back in bed. I turned to my mother who was slowly dying. I grabbed her hand and squeezed it. She looked at me and started to speak.

"Promise me you will take care of your sister." She asked. I nodded but she shook her head,

"Say it say you promise." She said. I looked her in the eyes as the slowly started to close. Tears rolled down my cheeks.

"I promise I will take ca-." Was all I got to say before they close completely and my mother left the building! I knew she was going to a better place but that still didn't stop the pain that my heart was feeling that very moment.

"-re of alexia mom." I finished as I ran to get the doctor and tell him she was gone and that he could take her off the machine. He nodded as he told the nurses. I guess I would have to plan the funeral so that what I gonna start doing tomorrow I need to go to sleep. I went and got my little sister who was still out like a light. I scooped her up and started out of the hospital as I asked Makari if we could stay with her when I called. I knew she seen the new but since we are still bestie she agreed. But I was suddenly stopped by the news reporters asking me question.

"Genesis how does it feel to be a hero." One asked as they all started asking the same thing. Makari pulled in her brand new Honda. I put Lexi in the back as I turn to the reports everyone stops to look at me. every single camera pointed toward me. Again they asked me how it felt to be a hero but that only made me angrier.

"Look and listen up." I yelled to get everybody attention and when I felt I had it I began to speak.

"Please stop asking me on how I feel about being a hero because in reality I don't feel like one. Face it what's the use of saving someone that won't see the light of other day. She died the only person I had left die now I have to fight for myself and my little sister. What do I tell a 7 year old when she asks if her mother is k and when is she coming home? Stop asking me if I feel like a hero when you're only making things worst for me and how I feeling right now. I feel like a complete idiot for risking my life to saves my mom's what if I would have gotten hurt then who would my little sister have but that doesn't mean anything. I would take my mother's place if that meant she would live and be able to take care of her 7 year old daughter. Please just stop asking me. You really wanna know how I feel. I feel like complete shit and I regret going to my room while my mother cooked I should have stayed with her and made sure she was ok. She died at the age 45. Young right I know now please just leave me alone you got your answer. And no I don't like being a hero if that's what you want to call it." I said wiping the tears from my eyes. Everyone was speechless as I got in Makari's car and she sped off. When we got to her house her mom was sitting in the living room. She looked at us as she lowered the volume on the TV. But it was loud enough so I could hear the speech I just made.

"I feel bad for this young lady." One of the anchor said. She walked over to me and my sleeping sister and hugged us. I put alexia in the guestroom as I walked to Makari's room to grab something to sleep in. I went into the bathroom to change but ended up breaking down. It took me at least ten minutes to get dressed. I went into the guestroom with Lexi and climbed into bed with her. She ended up curling into my chest. I softly stroked her hair while she slept. A few tears escaped my eyes. But I quickly dismissed them as Lexi started to stir. I sang her favorite lullaby so she would go back to sleep. I didn't really sleep that night but who would if their mother just die and left you with a task of taking care of your little sister.


End file.
